


Падение Минас-Тирит

by BlackRook



Series: История Тиэль, лормастера из Нолдор [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Падение крепости Минас-Тирит глазами Тиэль (Первая Эпоха). Написано в 2003 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение Минас-Тирит

Они собирались отрядами у потайных выходов… Страх… Тяжелой, тягучей, черной волной накрыл, обессилил тело, опустошил разум… На мгновение в сознании возник голос Артаресто, стало чуть легче.. и вот уже наяву, через слух, крик Нармо: «Уходим!».  
Бежать… Идти… Думать сил нет, только бежать… Идти… В Форменос? Нет, в Нарготронд… Или в Форменос, а Нарготронд еще не построен? Не построен, а Древа выпиты, и убит Финве, и нолдор идут в Форменос… И лишь по дыханию угадываются те, что идут рядом, и рука Айвен дрожит в ее руке…  
\- Гвиндор, остаешься за старшего! – но слова Нармо звучат на  _другом_ языке…  
Бежать… Идти.. Не все ли равно, бежать от смерти или навстречу ей?  
Леденящий,  чужой страх отпустил, вернулась способность воспринимать окружающее… Перевал на одной из тайных троп, место почти безопасное, есть время передохнуть и собраться, посмотреть, сколько их… Мало, и нет ни Нармо, ни Ородрета, ни Халмира, его старшего сына… А младший, и здесь сумевший на расстаться со своим любимцем, только что ускакал в Нарготронд – предупредить…  
Долго ли уже они с Айвен вглядываются в лесную тьму в отчаянной надежде дождаться любимых? И крупная дрожь бьет госпожу Тол-Сириона, а Тиэль нечем утешить ее...  
\- Леди Айвен… Леди Тиэль, - к ним подошли Гвиндор и еще один командир отряда.  
Кому-то надо принять решение… Ждать еще, двигаться дальше или, может, отправить кого-то назад, на разведку… Кому-то надо принять решение…  
Вдруг Айвен вкрикнула – лунный свет блеснул на золоте невдалеке… Нармо! И Халмир… И Ородрет между ними, держит обоих за плечи… Они почти несут его, но он жив!  
У Айвен ноги подкосились…  
\- Благодарю тебя, Единый!  
\- Благодарю, - эхом откликнулась Тиэль, утонув в синих глазах мужа.  
\- Уходим, - хрипло приказал Нармо, уступая Гвиндору свое место. - Ждать больше некого…


End file.
